The document WO 2007/014477 discloses a method for guiding a passenger to an elevator car of an elevator system in a building. For this purpose, the passenger on a starting floor uses a mobile communication unit to deliver a destination call to a destination call control unit of the elevator system. The destination call control unit determines a group of elevator cars for handling the destination call and transmits this group to the mobile communication unit. The passenger uses the mobile communication unit to select an elevator car and transmits this selection to the destination call control unit. The destination call control unit then transmits the information for guiding the passenger to the selected elevator car on the starting floor. However, this method does not make it possible to determine the whereabouts of the passenger without the passenger himself actively informing the system of his location.
In addition, the document EP 1 433 735 A1 discloses a method for evacuating persons in a building in an emergency. For this purpose, the number of persons in the building is measured and it is detected whether an emergency occurs in the building. This method also does not make it possible to determine the whereabouts of the persons.